spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Plankton Vs. The World
'''Plankton Vs. The World '''is an episode of PLWTR. Trainscript *at Chum Bucket. *Plankton: That’s it. I’m done. I’ve wasted my life trying to steal the stupid formula. I’m tired of living with the raw. I’m just going to end it all. Farewell, Karen. Farewell, Spot. *Karen: Plankton, wait! runs to Plankton to try to stop him. *Plankton: There is no talking me out of it. When I’m gone, you 2 may find... a jetpack and leaves the Chum Bucket and walks towards the Krusty Krab. *Mr. Krabs: Plankton! What are you up to this time?! *Plankton: Oh, shut up, Krabs. There is nothing here for me anymore so I’m just going to end it all and what better than to end it all right here, the place that has caused my torment. *Mr. Krabs: Plankton, wait! *Plankton: Oh, why do you care about me? I am the one who tries to ruin your life now here I am ending mine. You should be happy. *Mr. Krabs: But if you kill yourself here, I will be fined. *Plankton: That makes me want to suicide even more. Farewell. *Mr. Krabs: Plankton, wait. I have always xconsidered you my closest friend because of our childhood. Please don’t kill my closest friend. *Plankton: Let’s face it. I’m a loser and a horrible person. Farewell. jetpack to get to roof. *Mr. Krabs: No, don’t do it! *Plankton: Goodbye, world! off Krusty Krab. Scene cuts to Plankton waking up. Plankton gasps. *Plankton: It was all a dream! *Karen: What was all a dream? *Plankton: Oh, Karen, it was horrible! I dreamt that I killed myself because I still don’t have the formula! *Karen: Wow, so dramatic. *Plankton: I know! This has made me realize that I have got to get the formula now, before I take that path. *Karen: So what’s the great Plankton’s plan this time? *Plankton: Not using one, I’m just walking there and taking it. Chum Bucket. Scene cuts to Krusty Krab. Wow, I’m actually in. There is Krab’s office. in and sees Mr. Krabs counting his money. *Mr. Krabs: $12.07, $12.08?! I’m missing a penny. SpongeBob, Squidward, have you seen my penny?! outside his office. *Plankton: Wow, this is too easy. through safe and gets in. I’m in. a decoy formula in the safe. Hears Mr. Krabs opening the safe. Uh oh. a hole in the safe. The decoy formula falls through the hole. Uh oh. Eh, who cares it’s a decoy. opens. *Mr. Krabs: Is me penny here?! *Plankton: Eugene, guess who? *Mr. Krabs: Plankton! *Plankton: Bingo! through the hole. *Mr. Krabs: Oh no! He has the formula! to kitchen and takes out microphone. Attention all Krusty Krab employees, this is code red! Everyone man your battle stations. *SpongeBob: Code red?! outside and looks for Plankton. Where is he? Krabs runs outside and looks for Plankton. *Mr. Krabs: There he is. Plankton running. Oh, no! He is getting away. *Plankton: Guess who wins this time, Krabs… Ahhhh! on rock. So close! *Mr. Krabs: laughs. Looks like I win again. formula. Wait a minute. This isn’t me formula. *Plankton: What? *Mr. Krabs: Nice try. This paper says Eugene, let’s have sex. *Plankton: Oh, wait that means the real formula fell out the… *Mr. Krabs: You. Where is me formula?! *Plankton: I don’t have it, Krabs. I swear! *Mr. Krabs: Lies! start crowding around Mr. Krabs. *Fred: We want Krabby Patties! *Tom: That squid guy made fun of my sexuality! *Mr. Krabs: I’m sorry. The recipe was stolen by him! out hand. *Fred: Nothing is there. *Mr. Krabs: He has escaped with me formula. He must be in the Chum Bucket! Everyone follow me! runs to Chum Bucket. Scene cuts to Chum Bucket lab. *Plankton: Oh no, they’re here! *Karen: Who’s here?! *Plankton: The customers! They think I have the formula! You 2 better hide! I’ll find the formula. *Karen: But… *Plankton: Karen, if it wasn’t for me, none of this would’ve happened! Even, if I die, I hope for you 2 to be safe. Now, I’m going! through back door and keeps running away. *Karen: Alright! Come on, Spot. with Spot with the kitchen. Mr. Krabs runs to lab. *Mr. Krabs: No one here? He must’ve escaped. We have to find him! cuts to Plankton hiding on top of a house. A mob starts running towards him. *Harold: There he is! *Plankton: Oh no! Scene cuts to Plankton up on a cliff. Takes a look at Bikini Bottom and sees the city all burnt and vandals destroying buildings. Great, so I’m hiding here all my life?! This has to end soon. timecard comes saying one year later. The town is even more destroyed than before. Plankton is now seen with a beard. It’s me vs the world! Oh, what’s the point. Maybe that dream was a sign. A sign that my life is horrible and I should kill myself. Well, here goes. about to jump then sees something. Huh? The formula! down and gets it. I’m not dying today! and grabs the formula and runs through a bunch of mob members guarding the Chum Bucket but then Mr. Krabs comes and grabs him. *Mr. Krabs: Well, look who’s here. Huh? Me formula. formula. Everyone, the formula is back! cheers and all of a sudden, the town goes back to normal. As for you. Plankton in the Chum Bucket where he sees Karen and Spot. *Karen: Welcome home, honey. *Plankton: Well, everything is back to normal. Category:Plankton Lives with the Raw Category:PLWTR Episodes Category:ChocolateBrownieBoy Category:ElectroElf Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:Kingshire TV